Once Unreal
by natory'sZone
Summary: Oakley Sabino led a very ordinary life as did all her friends. However, on the night of her eighteenth birthday she and almost everyone around her receive a stunning surprise gift; one of the Pokemon variety.
1. Chapter 1

Here On planet Earth, you either live an average boring life doing taxes, working, and sometimes hanging out with your friends or you're a big hotshot living an exciting life and people swarming around you like flies to rotten fruit. Right now I'd say my life would be the former and not the latter once I finish high school.

My Name's Oakley Sabino, but most people just call me Oak for short and right now I was doing a boring old test in boring old math. I swear my teacher would give us tests everyday if the school allowed it.

But anyway, after I finish this stupid test I have lunch, one of the only times I get to see all my friends while in torturous school. Only five minutes are left by the time i finished my calculus test and handed it in to the always stern looking Mr. Hunter before going back to my seat and pulling out my Pokemon cards.

You heard me, Pokemon cards, P-O-K-E-accent-M-O-N as in that childish game everyone played as a kid, but then thought they become to old to play it. I always thought that was a stupid reason to stop loving a series you had known since you were a child. Besides, Pokemon has some darkness hidden beneath it's layer of happiness; a lot of which target child as its victims.

I remember when my younger self hid under her teddy decorated blankets when she first started paying attention to the Pokedex entries and read Drowess/Hypno's entries.

I mentally laugh at the moment of realization now as today I try to catch any and all ghost, dark, or just plain creepy looking Pokemon. However, the school frowns upon any electronics being in school so I have to stick with the card game.

The bell rings and everyone rushes out the door to escape to lunch as I take my time so I don't get trampled by the others. Once out the door, I begin to walk briskly on my black converses as I head to the cafeteria.

I quickly place my mountain pile of books on my normal seat in the lunch room and then nearly dash towards where the food was so I didn't get caught up in the lines that took forever if you didn't get there early enough.

I quickly grab a bagel, a bag of pretzels, milk, and zoom to the shortest line I saw. Once I got out of the line I saw most of my friends sitting down to eat. I greeted each one as I always do, in order from oldest friend to newest.

First, I greeted my little sister Abigael- or Abby- who bleach her light brown hair blonde and had blue and pink highlights. Her blue eyes always shone with kindness and gratitude that made me melt as I loved her dearly and you can say I can be a little over-protective of her.

Next was someone many would consider a nerd and my long time friend who first showed me Pokemon, Albert. He doesn't really like his name and prefers to be called Al. Albert or Al he's still the short, chubby guy with a short crop of black hair with a smile that brightens his whole face. Every time he gets a new card or game I could always tell by the way his brown eyes lit up with excitement and no, he doesn't wear glasses.

Then I greeted another five people going by John, Emily, Ron, Rachel, and Chasey. The one thing we all had in common was our love of Pokemon and refusal to stop loving the series even though everyone else pretty much did.

We all started to talk of course about Pokemon and the upcoming Y and X games; what we like so far, what we hope is going to be in it, etc. But we also talked about my birthday today and the small party happening at my house at 5:00pm. My Dad had finally convinced my step-mom to have the party pokemon themed.

You see, my step-mom absolutely hates Pokemon since she's one of those over the top Christians who think Pokemon is in league with the devil or some nonsense. However, I always try to encourage her to play the game a little bit and It seems like it worked in some way. Also if you're wondering about my real mom, no my parents didn't divorce or anything. instead my mother died when i was only three in a car accident. I wish i could tell you i miss her, but i can't cause I never got the chance to know her. So I can only weep for a different future that I have no way of fully knowing.

I shoved those thoughts out of my head and focus on the rest of my day in anticipation of my eighteenth birthday party.

It took forever and a half but school finally released its hold on me as I hopped onto my school bus. Better yet, it was Friday so I didn't need to worry about school for the next two days. While on the bus, my sister and I pulled out our own separate DS, her's a hot pink and mine black. I played the diamond version while Abby played pearl and if anyone bother to look at our two teams of Pokemon they would notice that our teams were pretty much opposite of each other.

I had a Ghost/Dark team consisting of an Umbrebon, Honchkrow, Sableye, Houndoom, Misdreavus and the my 'leader' Pokemon is Darkrai.

My sister Abby on the other hand had a team of psychic/normal types. Her team had Espeon, Alakazam, Xatu, Lopunny, Tauros with her lead Pokemon being Cresselia.

Our bus ride home stretched to forty minutes everyday so me and Abby always had time to play with our Pokemon on the bus. It felt too short today as our home appeared over the horizon in no time.

Our home wouldn't qualify as a fancy house, but nor would it be consider a trailer. All it had was light-grey walls and a black tiled roof. The only thing about my house really worth paying attention to was the two gardens in the front and back of my house. My dad and step-mom always cared and worked hard on it whenever they got the chance and in all honesty It's the gardens that make me want to go outside everyday.

Today, instead of heading straight for the gardens like always, I head inside the house to see what decorations my beloved parents had use for my party. When I saw what my parents had done you can safely say that I was astonished by the amount of work they must have put into it.

Pokemon balloons were everywhere, ribbons hung from the ceiling with the words 'Pokemon', plushies of my team and my sisters littered a counter, the table was already set up with Pokemon themed plates and napkins. The Cake even had my all-time favorite Pokemon imprinted on it, Darkrai. There was also a few presents tucked neatly in the corner with the words 'Do not touch yet, Oakley :)' scribble on a piece of paper.

If I had been my sister I would've squealed with joy at the decorations. Instead, I ran up to my dad who had just walked in and gave him a hug, something I rarely do any more. Of course, I had to wait another hour or so before the party could begin and I swear my patience might've broken at one point to raid my presents had my sister not swatted my on the head before it could happen.

Soon, 5:00pm rolled around and the first of my friends started to arrive. Of course the first to arrive was Al as he always arrived on-time for everything. Then came Ron wearing a jolteon hat over his messy blonde hair followed by Rachel, John, Emily, and Chasey all wearing or carrying something showing off their favorite pokemon. Al's favorite was Raichu, Ron's jolteon, Rachel's chansey, John's lucario, Emily's celebi, and Chasey's gallade.

Once everyone arrived we began the age-old tradition of singing happy birthday with all my friends adding in 'Pika!' in between every line of the song.

Of course, I blew out the candles not really caring to make a wish before cutting the chocolate and vanilla Darkrai cake for all to eat. After we all ate the amazing cake we turned to the presents which almost all of them being Pokemon related. The most exciting ones I got were Pokemon Black & White and Black 2 & White 2.

I handed my sis Black and White 2 while I kept the Black 2 and White since that's how we always do it when we got more than one Pokemon game. I also got the rise of Darkrai movie from Al as I hadn't been able to find it any where on youtube to watch.

The party lasted a long time since all my friends were staying over for the night, though We needed to find quite a few sleeping bags for some of my friends. Midnight came along before we all started to calm down and drift to sleep after my step-mom asked us to do our prayers for the night; yes even my friends are forced to do this.

My step-mom doesn't know this, but I never actually pray. All i do is look up towards the sky and hope as i stare at this one dim star I always see in the sky.

Once, my mom left us alone after saying amen I noticed something strange in the sky. Little did I know that I was getting a late present of sorts.

The dim star I always looked up to suddenly grew brighter and I grew a little nervous as it seemed to come closer and closer.

"Umm... guys?" I squeak out to my friends who were beginning to fall asleep. All of them looked at me for a second before one by one they huddled next to me to see what caught my attention.

By the time all of them gathered around me, the bright light had split off and now there shone more than a hundred odd lights filling up the usually starless skies of my town. All the while seemingly getting closer and closer...

Until one slammed into my front yard, barely missing one of the gardens. Soon more and more of the strange lights slammed into the ground around my house, my neighbors homes, and other places. Everyone in my room showed a look of terror on their faces as what seemed to be a meteor shower attacked our town.

However, it didn't last long and soon the house stopped shaking from the 'meteors' hitting the ground. My parents obviously woke up from the sudden meteor shower and lights turned on in every house that I could see.

"Let's check it out! who knows what adventure we'll have from this!" My dark brown-headed friend Rachel cheered. She was always looking for anything exciting and this event wasn't going to be past up. Pretty much everyone else nodded either eagerly or reluctantly. Abby was one of the reluctant ones having never truly gotten over her fear of the dark.

My step-mom Becky, however, wanted us to all stay inside, but she was outnumber nine to one as even my dad thought taking a quick peek wouldn't be bad. So we all grabbed a flashlight and handed outside to see what damage was done around the house.

As we all searched the area we found little craters obviously made from the space rocks hitting the ground. luckily, none hit the house and only one crash landed in the back garden.

"Don't touch the meteorites kids. They're going to burn you if you touch them." My dad warned us before we split off to scan the area. We found eight in total and I was the one who found the one in the garden. I almost forgot my dad's warning as I reached to pick up the stone I found in the crater. I pulled my hand back before I did luckily only to realize that I felt no heat coming off it when my hand was near it.

So I slowly reached for the stone once more, but paused a few millimeters away to check to see if any heat come off of it.

nothing... So i gently placed my right hand on it only to feel it being cool underneath my palm. I quickly picked it up and examined it with the light of my flashlight. It was oval in shape and smoother than glass. It was completely black and yet had an odd glow at the center of it.

I ignored it for the time being as I stood up and looked around in the dark. My sister wasn't far away and had picked up another stone and the others were doing the same once they realized the stones didn't burn. My dad and step-mom were the only two to not find a stone.

Once we were sure we had found them all and no further damage had been done to our yard did we go back inside my house to sleep the night away.

As I walked into my room, I sensed a few bad vibes in the air as I stared at the slightly glowing rock in my hand and couldn't shake the feeling that the rock itself seemed a stranger to outer space.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone came inside, Becky told us we should head back to sleep and we can look at the meteors tomorrow morning. Everyone agree of course, but as I went into my room and slipped under my cozy blankets I realized I didn't feel an ounce of sleepiness in me.

Still I tried to fall asleep as I laid on my bed with my eyes close. It didn't work so I got up and paced the room; pacing my room usually got me tired and let me go to sleep easier. However, it didn't work this time and I noticed even my sister couldn't sleep as she tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot. I sighed and stared at the black meteor I had found; It laid on my desk next to my laptop with the strange glow still seeping through its core.

Quickly I pick it up again and head out of my room to go to the guest room where my friends were sleeping. But as I enter, I saw none of them were asleep and Emily was even crying. I felt bad for Emily as she always cherished her sleep; To miss even a minute of sleep caused her stress.

"Can't sleep guys?" I asked quietly, brushing some of my brown hair out of the way.

"No, can you?" John replied as he rubbed his green eyes a bit. I merely shook my head in defeat before tossing my black meteor in the air and catching it.

"How about we all check out our new space rocks or watch a movie until we all get tired and fall asleep." Most of my friends nodded in agreement except Emily who refused to leave as she sobbed beneath her sleeping bag.

"You guys go a do whatever, I stay with Emily for a bit." Chasey said before patting Emily on her skinny shoulders trying to calm her down. One by one the rest of us exited the room with our meteors and quietly tip-toed down the hall with me in the lead.

My sister soon came out of our room and followed us with her light blue meteor in toll once she saw us with ours. We all headed down the wooden stairs to the ground floor and then some more into the basement. I flipped on the light switch before my sister crept down the stairs to turn on the TV.

Al and Rachel also got out a few games like yugioh, monopoly, and hungry hippos. I looked towards the cat clock hanging next to the TV and saw it was nearly 1:00am. I huffed a bit in annoyance as I wished for some sleep, but I wasn't too worried as tomorrow was Saturday.

"Anyone want some chips or popcorn." I asked politely to my friends. Some of them nodded others asked for something else and then some were too focused on their meteors to hear my question.

I shrugged as they should know by now I never ask a question twice so it was their lost. I scurried up the stairs and into the kitchen to get all the snacks and drinks some of my friends requested with my space rock in my pajamas pant's back pocket. Just as I gathered all the food for my friends. I started feeling dizzy. I gripped the counter as I tried to steady myself.

'_Maybe I'm more tired than I thought I was?'_ I thought to myself as I slid onto the tiled floor. As I did, I realized that I didn't feel my meteor in my pocket anymore. Slightly panicked, I scanned all around me looking for the meteor thinking it had fell out of my back pocket.

"Hurrck..!" I quickly wrapped my arms around my torso as a sudden shock of pain bolted through me for a second. I paused trying to catch my breath and figure out what I just felt.

I didn't get enough time to think as another wave of pain washed over me, but it decided to stay this time. I was completely confused as to what was going on until I looked at my hands.

Suddenly they were black and I saw my pinkie finger and ring finger start to merge together as well as my middle and ring fingers. Soon my hand only had two fingers and a thumb as a numbing pain made its way up my left arm. I quickly gripped my arm in shock as my new fingers and thumb started to grow thick claws.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at my hand that I knew belong to a certain Pokemon. I didn't have a lot of time before I starting gasping heavily as I felt my organs shift around inside me. After a few seconds of this I nearly screamed out in pain as I felt my ribs expand rapidly, forming a much larger chest.

The inky blackness continued to consume my left arm as well as my right arm now. I soon concluded that the blackness creeping up my arms was some type of fur as I noticed a tugging sensation on the hairs of my arm before the black 'fur' hit fully.

I nearly fell flat on my untouched face as my legs suddenly vanished from beneath me. Just as suddenly I felt my tailbone ripped out of skin causing me to cry out in pain. My hip also started growing black fur that grew much longer and formed what looked like a ripped skirt.

I thought for sure I would past out from the pain as the fur finally reached my shoulders and started growing longer. After that, strange red growths started piercing through my skin from where my collar bone should be. Finally, my head started to reshape itself as I cried uncontrollably. I couldn't bare much more as my hair was tugged out longer and dyed unnaturally white.

I collapsed as the last of the pain subsided, panting heavily with my new larger lungs. Tears still ran down my blacken cheeks as I laid on the kitchen floor trying to calm myself down enough.

Once I regained enough sense, I tried to stand up only to remember I 'lost' my legs. So I grabbed the counter's ledge with my clawed hands and pulled myself up to look in the reflection of one of many windows.

The face staring back at me wasn't the one I was used to seeing... well actually it was, but not when it was MY FACE.

Somehow I was now a Darkrai...

_'Crud... Becky's going to kill me!'_ Was the first thought that ran through my head until I remembered the meteor. I looked down at my torn and ripped pyjamas on the floor, but I didn't see the meteor. It suddenly hit me that maybe the dumb space rock had something to do with my sudden transformation.

I then started focusing on how to warn my friends when I remembered each of them had their meteors with them.

_'okay... Darkrais can float or extended some thin slit like legs...'_ I reminded myself as I focused on making my legs appear. It took a second or two of concentration, but I managed it as I tested them out before I lowered myself to the floor.

After I was sure I got the hang of it did I begin walking towards the basement stairs only to get tackled down by a yellow flash.

When I recovered, I turned angrily at the thing that had tripped me only to see a Jolteon. We both stared at each other in confusion before I put two pieces of a puzzle together.

"Ron?" I asked with my new deeper voice though it was still sounded like my old voice; just enough to be recognized.

"Oak?" The Jolteon asked back before jumping to his feet and spilling out words faster than they could be heard.

"Calm down Ron! What are you saying?!" I quietly asked him.

"w-w-we are POKEMON! Everyone! I was about to go checked on Chasey and Emily. A-a-and Abby's scared and- and!" Ron stuttered until I silenced him with a swift motion of my hand.

"Okay, just calm down Ron. You go do what you were doing and I'll go help my sis." I told Ron who quickly nodded his head and bolted upstairs just a millisecond after I finished talking. So I picked myself off the floor before heading downstairs. As I descended, I clung to the railing incase my phantom legs decided to disappear on me.

Luckily that didn't happen, though once I reach the bottom step I had to dodge a thunder bolt. My glare quickly landed on a Raichu which I could safely assume to be Al.

"Oops! Sorry ummm... Oak? I just wanted to cheer Abby up by showing her we can use Pokemon powers like in the games and anime." Al's yellow cheek patches turned red with embarrassment at nearly hitting me. A Lucario and Chansey were silently laughing which I figured to be Rachel and John. Myself on the other hand wasn't very pleased.

"Sure you're trying to help my sis, but don't use a thunderbolt in MY house. Do it outside or at your own house Al! Who knows what you might accidentally do!" I whispered-yelled at Al as I walked in slowly on pinprick feet, still unused to them. Soon my sister came into my field of view and I wasn't surprised when I saw she was now a Cresselia.

Her eyes were stained red with tears as she laid on the carpet floor with her head down. I moved towards her and hugged her hoping to make her feel a bit better. It worked a little as she stopped a few remaining tears from falling, but she buried her head into my shoulder.

"Oh sis... don't be so sad... Isn't it awesome we're our favorite Pokemon?" I tried cheering her up.

"I guess... it was painful though..." Abby sniffed as she starting to quiet down some more.

"yeah.. it was... but now it's not, right sis?" I told her with a smile plastered on my face... wait smile? I still had my mouth... huh...

In the midst of my thoughts about having a mouth still, I heard Abby begin to giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked in confusion, not that I wasn't happy. I was glad she was giggling which meant she was feeling better, but she was depressed a second ago.

"Because you're so soft and silky!" My sister responded as she hugged me back with her currently tiny arms. Everyone else in the room started laughing as I sighed and my sis continued giggling.


End file.
